Fawkes
by middleofsomewhere
Summary: Phoenix didn't want to do it. She didn't want to erase herself from her best friends' memories. She didn't want there to be only four marauders. She wanted things to be how they were before, when her only worry in the world was if she was going to pass History of Magic. This is the story of Phoenix, the Fifth Marauder.


**A/N: hey guys! Disclaimer, I don't own the Harry Potter series.**

 **I posted this story a while ago, and then kind of fell off the face of the planet. I'm reposting it now, and I promise to update it on the regular this time! This story is very near and dear to me, so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Godric's Hollow was peacefully quiet as a short girl, barely 21 years old, made her way down the familiar road that lead to the Potter's house. She looked like she usually did, except her signature smile was missing from her face, and there was no bounce in her steps like there usually was. No, this walk down the street was not like all the others. This would be her last time visiting the people she called her closest friends.

She rounded the corner and tugged her jacket closer around her waist, though it was the end of July and the weather was warm. She didn't want to reach her destination, didn't want to have to disappear like this, but there was no other way.

She knocked on the dark wood door, and took a deep breath. This was it.

The door opened revealing a tall red headed woman, Lily Potter. On her waist was her son, Harry, who was celebrating his first birthday that day. "Phoe, you're here!" Lily said, giving her friend a casual side hug. "Everyone's in the living room, I'll be there in just a second!" She hurried back into the kitchen, leaving Phoenix in the entryway.

She didn't bother taking off her jacket or shoes. She would only be here for a few moments. In the living room, she could hear her best mates laughing, despite everything that was going on in the wizarding world. She walked into the living room, pausing under the archway to observe her friends.

There was James sitting on the floor by the fireplace, some of Harry's toys scattered around him. His glasses were slightly crooked and he was holding a glass of firewhiskey up in the air. Peter was sitting in the armchair by the window, rolling his eyes at James, but looking amused nonetheless.

And then there was Sirius. He was looking up at Phoenix from where he was laying across the couch. He smiled at her and winked, and she managed to return the smile, even though it pained her to do so.

Remus was also looking in her direction. There was sadness in his eyes, and it pained Phoenix so much that she couldn't keep his gaze for more than a second. Her smile faded.

Lily came into the room then, Harry still on her waist, and her wand in her other hand, levitating a cake onto the coffee table. "Happy Birthday to you," she started singing to her son. Everyone joined in, even Phoenix, who remained standing behind the couch. When the singing had finished, James and Peter tried to get harry to blow his candles out, but ended up doing it themselves.

While everyone was busying themselves with getting a slice of cake, Phoenix walked over to the desk in the corner of the room, where a large, tattered, but blank piece of parchment lay. She knew this parchment very well, for it wasn't just any piece of paper, it was the Marauder's Map. Tapping her wand to the center, she whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," one last time.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Fawkes, Padfoot, and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers, are proud to present the Marauder's Map," appeared on the parchment. A single tear dripped down Phoenix's face as she held the paper in her hands. She walked back over to the rest of the party, the map hanging by her side.

This was it. She had to do it now. Taking one last deep breath, she raised her wand. The only one who saw her was Remus, who nodded in her direction, somehow looking even more sad than he had before. She tried her best to smile at him one last time, and then spoke.

"Obliviate."

The spell was directed at everyone sitting there in the living room that day. Slowly, the pictures on the wall started to change, removing Phoenix from them. Everyone had stopped what they were doing, completely unaware of what was happening to them. In those few short moments, they would forget completely about their friend. Phoenix looked back down at the map, which was now one name shorter.

It had been done.

She didn't let herself cry as she muttered, "Mischief Managed," at the map, set it back on the desk, and hurried out of the house. She didn't let herself look back. She didn't let herself think about all the memories she had just erased from her friend's – no, her family's- minds. She didn't let herself dwell on the ever-growing feeling of loneliness and devastation.

She only shifted into her Animagus form, the phoenix, and started her long journey back to Hogwarts, where Dumbledore was waiting for her.


End file.
